Oh Daddy
by Jacksgirl217
Summary: '"Take them off." He hears the older man command him; Leon's voice like soft gravel that turns Cloud's insides to quivering jelly. Cloud sets about undressing, being particular in the order in which each item comes off first. He knows Leon likes it like this.' Warning: Extreme kink and Yaoi. Please be advised before reading. My strongest work to date.


**A/N: So… I have no idea where this came from. Really, I don't. This is most definitely the kinkiest and most x-rated thing I've ever written and at the risk of it being discovered and deleted, I'm going to post it here until I find myself a new site to post my stories on. I shall let you all know when I'll be moving.**

**The song is by Fleetwood Mac and is without doubt one of the sexiest songs I've ever heard. I'm in love with it. It also gives a little hint as to what could possibly be Cloud and Leon's little 'safe word'. (Hint hint, wink wink.)**

**Please be warned about the content of this fic. It has some serious kink and extreme sexiness in it! If you don't think that this is for you, turn back now.**

**Still here?... **

**Then enjoy. xxx**

**Disclaimer: All character and places belong to Square Enix and/or Disney. No infringement intended, no profit made.**

* * *

**Oh Daddy.**

_Oh Daddy, _

_You know you make me cry,_

_How can you love me,_

_I don't understand why._

_Oh Daddy, _

_If I can make you see,_

_If there's been a fool around,_

_It's got to be me._

_Oh Daddy,_

_You soothe me with your smile,_

_You're letting me know,_

_You're the best thing in my life._

_Oh Daddy,_

_If I can make you see,_

_If there's been a fool around, _

_It's got to be me._

_Why are you right when I'm so wrong,_

_I'm so weak when you're so strong,_

_Everything you do is just so right,_

_And I can't walk away from you, baby_

_If I tried._

_Oh Daddy – Fleetwood Mac._

* * *

Cloud swallows thickly against the knot of anticipation in his aching throat. The bedroom is warm and the air is close against his rapidly flushing skin as his mind starts to think ahead to what he knows is coming. They do this; Cloud and Leon. Every so often when it gets too much and the ache gets too bad. Leon is the only one who knows what he needs. Leon is the only one who can possibly understand.

He feels the weight of the Gunblader's gaze on him and it thrills him in a way he knows he should control. But this is what it's all about, he thinks to himself. This is why he comes here so he doesn't have to be in control. This is why he needs this so badly.

He swallows again, his mouth dry and his eyes flashing dangerous shades of fiery blue lust.

"Take them off." He hears the older man command him; Leon's voice like soft gravel that turns Cloud's insides to quivering jelly. Cloud sets about undressing, being particular in the order in which each item comes off first. He knows Leon likes it like this. He keeps his gaze locked firmly on Leon's face as he disrobes, pulling his ribbed sweater from his shoulders and letting it slide down his arms to drop forgotten on the floor along with his gloves, boots, trousers and everything else until he is stood naked and shivering, waiting for Leon's next command.

Leon keeps him waiting, the taller man standing languidly with his arms crossed in front of him as he takes in the sight of Cloud before him. He practically drinks him in, lavishing his body with hungry appreciative eyes that all but blaze with lust and want. Long moments pass filled only with the soft panting breaths of the trembling warrior as he waits. He won't make a move without Leon's permission.

"Hands behind your back." Leon commands firmly as he moves around Cloud, making the younger man feel hunted. Cloud does as he's told and rests his wrists against each other at the small of his back, crossing them over. He feels the heat and the weight of Leon's presents behind him and he jumps slightly when cool, leather clad fingers encircle his wrists; not because he wasn't expecting it but because he was. They have been playing this game for a while now. Cloud has to remember to swallow again as he feels Leon slip the rope around his wrists, the coarse weave of the fibres already biting into his skin just the way he likes it. It sends small shivers up his spine.

A few experimental tugs tell Cloud that he won't be able to twist free without some difficulty and that now all of his trust is in the Gunblader's hands as Leon once again steps round in front of the blond man. There really would be no point to this if Cloud could escape. It has to be real.

"On your knees." Leon drawls as he pulls a small silk scarf from his pocket, running the material through his fingers tantalisingly as he watches Cloud obey him and sink gracefully to the floor. The young man's eyes never leave his face, the look in them begging, pleading with him. Cloud doesn't need words for Leon to know what he needs. Those eyes tell him everything.

Leon watches the small catch in Cloud's throat as he comes closer to him, raising the scarf to his eyes he sees Cloud's perfectly sculptured bobbing throat as he thinks he hears a small supressed whine of excitement. Cloud is not allowed to make a sound. Not without Leon's permission but Leon can't be sure that he heard right so he lets it go as he slips the blindfold over his lover's eyes, plunging the quivering warrior into total darkness.

Cloud hates the dark. He hates the fear it rattles in him and he hates the way it curls and cloys at him. He hates the way he is not the master of it.

He begins to shake now and not just from anticipation. He licks his lips and wants desperately to call out to Leon to make sure the older man is still there even though he knows what the punishment will be. He is saved as Leon places a heavy comforting hand on Cloud's cheek, reassuring in its weight, letting Cloud know that Leon is with him.

The smooth caress turns into a biting grip as Leon clenches Cloud's jaw between his fingers adding pressure to get Cloud to open his mouth. Cloud obeys with a flinch; his pouting lips held open obscenely in an O as Leon runs a gloved thumb over a full bottom lip that trembles.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth." Leon states in that heavy gravely burr that is hot and sinful. It makes Cloud moan out loud even when he knows he is not allowed. The tightening grip on his jaw lets him know that Leon won't let him off for it. His punishment will come later and Cloud shivers violently under the knowledge.

The leather of Leon's glove creeks as he lets go of Cloud's jaw and he's pleased to note how Cloud's mouth remains open, waiting for him. There's more shivering as Cloud hears Leon unbuckle his many belts, the light tinkling and then the distinctive zip of his fly coming down telling him what his eyes can't see.

He senses it before he feels it. The heat radiating from Leon's cock and the tangy salty smell of arousal alerts him and then he feels it; the familiar weight and taste on his tongue as Leon's dick fills his mouth. He tightens his lips around the member, sucking and pulling it in as he hollows his cheeks and gives Leon a slow and sumptuous suck that has just the right amount of pressure.

Cloud lets his tongue lap heavily against the underside of it, moulding the moist heat against Leon's pulsing aching length. He almost moans again when he hears Leon's satisfied sigh and he relishes in the feel of Leon's gloved hands suddenly fisting his hair. He doesn't need them there - Cloud knows how fast to go –but this is about control. It's about having it and losing it, and the illusion of both. Cloud knows about this all too well.

It's almost unbearably hot in the bedroom now, even though Cloud is naked. He doesn't know how Leon can stand to be fully dressed. He feels the heat close around him, sliding along his body as small drops of perspiration begin to slide down the arch of his spine, slipping into the crevice at the base of his back. The skin underneath the blindfold prickles with stinging moisture as more sweat gathers in his hair line and slides down his neck, collecting in the hollow at his throat.

"Hng... fuck." He hears Leon growl and coupled with faster thrusts and a tighter grip in his hair, Cloud knows that Leon is close. It never takes him long to come the first time.

His suspicions are confirmed a few moments later when Leon suddenly pulls out of his mouth and Cloud feels hot, sticky fluid splashing against his face. He doesn't move or recoil; he's not allowed to but even if he were, he wouldn't. He hears Leon's heavy sated panting and knows now that the real game will start, once Leon is recovered enough.

He doesn't know how long he's been waiting but his contemplation is broken with a resounding crack as Leon back hands him across the face, snapping his neck sideways with the force of the blow. Cloud wobbles on his knees, trying to regain his balance and shake the stars from behind his eyes. His jaw aches. He licks his lips and tastes salty release on them and for a moment he considers their safe word. He considers using it, but like a fleeting thought it's gone again and he's back under his crippling desire to be humiliated.

"What do you want?" Leon asks him.

Cloud straightens himself again, squaring his shoulders and staring blindly ahead in what he hopes is the general direction of the taller man. He needs to be strong to ask for this.

"I... I want..." He stammers. There's blood rushing in his ears and he can feel his whole body blushing.

"I want you to hurt me." He breathes. He can't believe he's said those_ words_. His hands squirm in their bonds, the thick abrasive fibres itching against his sweat damp wrists. His knees are beginning to ache pressed into the carpet for so long and just the tiniest hint of strain is beginning to show in the way Cloud holds his shoulders.

"How?" Leon asks him. Leon is nothing if not particular.

"I... I don't..." Cloud is beyond mortified. He shouldn't be asking for this and it thrills him.

"Any way you can." He finally says, the words rushing out in shame. It's not that he needs the pain and he knows he's not afraid of it. He wants it… that's the problem. He feels pain all the time; it's just that when he feels it here he doesn't have to pretend like it doesn't hurt. He doesn't have to be strong. There is no one here to take advantage of his weakness and he can just let go and he knows he wants to. He wants to very badly.

Leon takes off one of his belts; Cloud can hear him do it. He can hear the jangling sound of the studs in the leather as Leon wraps the buckle end around his knuckles, leather creaking against leather as he pulls the strap taught. The snap of it makes Cloud's stomach flip over and Leon can visibly see the muscles of the younger man's abs clench and twitch. He watches as Cloud's cock gives a little jump.

There are a few moments of confusing silence as Cloud loses track of where Leon is and then almost at once Leon is back by his side and fisting a hand in his hair, tilting his head back painfully into his neck. He feels Leon bend down and brush his lips against the shell of his ear, his hot breath misting over Cloud's cheek.

"You know what to say if you want me to stop?" He asks as he presses the smallest of kisses to Cloud's lobe.

Cloud can't nod, Leon has too tighter grip on his hair, so he dares to whisper a small "yes."

Leon kisses Cloud chastely and fleetingly before standing up and moving off to the side again.

Cloud's whole body tenses so tight, Leon can see the bunched up corded muscles in his younger lover's arms twitch and snap as Cloud clenches his fists, waiting for the first blow to come.

Cloud waits for what feels like forever before he eventually hears the small whistle of air before the crack of leather against skin and then finally the sharp sting of pain that blossoms over his back. The sting grows and grows until it is an agony and Cloud barely has time to accustom himself to the sensation before he feels another lash, this time harder, just inches below the first one and he rocks forward from the force of it. The blows get harder and harder as they go and Cloud thinks he knows which belt Leon has used from the way the studs rip into his skin. Cloud can't tell the difference between sweat and blood after a few more lashes and his throat aches from keeping his grunts of pain in. On the sixth blow his will power dissolves and he calls out, his head hanging low. He feels Leon's hesitation at Cloud's cry of pain but he knows the brunette won't stop. He screams again, nearly falling forward with the force of the whipping and is only saved by Leon's strong arms that catch him.

He is offered a reprieve as Leon's lets him catch his breath before the Gunblader crouches down coming face to face with his blindfolded captive.

"Do you want me to carry on?" He asks a hint of something in his voice which Cloud thinks is concern. Cloud is breathing hard and fast, the pain wracking his body with wave after wave of stinging pleasure. He can hardly order his jumbled thoughts.

"Please…" He whines, a hot flush coming over him at his own shameful begging.

Leon stands and Cloud is shoved away from him, leaving him to wobble undignified for a few seconds while Leon takes up his position again. He gives no warning as the whipping starts again and Cloud lets out a sharp yelp, tears starting to leak from under his eye lashes, soaking up into the already damp blindfold before they can track their way down his cheeks. Cloud can only stand a few more seconds this time and just as he is about to call out their word, Leon stops. Leon always seems to know when to stop. Cloud is wracked with pain and he's shaking and exhausted but he is thrilled. He can feel the blood and adrenaline coursing through him and his cock responds to it; it's painfully hard now. All of his energy is in keeping himself up right as he waits for Leon to tell him what to do.

"Get up." Leon growls, tugging hard on his hair.

Cloud rises to his feet a little shakily but is braced by Leon behind him. The Gunblader has a firm grip on his shoulders and is pressing his body into Cloud who is beginning to feel dizzy. Maybe he's breathing too hard? He can feel the fabric of Leon's clothed body scrape against the welts and cuts of his back, the fresh pain making his dick jump slightly.

He doesn't get a chance to calm himself as he feels Leon's hands trace his body, ghosting over his pectorals, toying with dusky pink nipples that are painfully hard before moving down over his twitching abdominal muscles. He feels Leon track the v that leads the older man down into the nest of soft blond hair and then Leon is tracing a finger under his sack, making Cloud suck in a sharp breath.

He feels the taller man begin to toy with his balls, rolling them gently in his palm while his fingers skim lower back and behind tracing that patch of hidden skin. He's never wanted Leon in him so badly, but he knows he can't have him. Not yet. He wants Leon to touch his cock; to take it in his hand and give it a firm slow stroke but this is not his to ask. These are the rules of the game.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you now?" He hears Leon whisper against his temple, the taller man's nose nuzzling into his hair.

Cloud must control his breathing enough to answer him and he swallows once, twice before licking his lips and just nodding his head.

"How much do you want me?" He hears Leon ask as he slides a finger in between Cloud's butt cheeks. Cloud's head lolls against Leon's shoulder as he moans loudly, bucking his hips back against the teasing finger.

"Please, Leon…" He breathes, his legs nearly buckling.

He feels Leon tease him for a few moments longer before he is shoved suddenly to the right and he lands ungracefully on the bed, his aching wrists and stinging back jarred from the impact. He feels Leon come to stand in between his legs as he tries to thrash his way on to his back, but he's forced onto his front by strong commanding hands.

"On your knees." He hears Leon bark for the second time.

Cloud struggles to raise himself to his knees on the squishy bed, his hands tied so tightly behind him but eventually he's kneeling on the edge, Leon stood behind him, hands on his shoulders. He feels the Commander's gloved hands track sweaty skin down his arms, every now and then running over the welts that mar his back making Cloud flinch and squirm.

"Oil?" Leon asks lightly. Cloud shakes his head, no. Not tonight.

Without any more preamble Cloud feels Leon take him by the neck, pushing his upper body down into the mattress, leaving his ass high and exposed and his hands stuck out to try and balance himself in his new awkward position. His face is pushed harder into the sheets as a silent warning for him to stay down.

Leon's trousers are already unzipped and Cloud can only hear enough to know that Leon is merely adjusting himself before he feels the tip of Leon's dick rub against his entrance. He feels Leon take his hips in hand and then Leon is pressing forward, breaching the tight ring of Cloud's ass. In one fluid movement Leon is inside Cloud.

A strangled moan is Cloud's only response as he feels Leon fill him up, the burn sharp and pleasant; it sends shooting pleasure to his cock and nearly makes him come.

Leon doesn't wait for Cloud. He begins a slow hard thrust that rocks the blond and causes Leon to grip tightly to Cloud's hips. Before long, Leon is pounding hard into Cloud, small audible "ah ah ah ah's" coming from the younger man as he squirms to try and get more of the friction, his cock is so tight, but Leon won't touch it. Cloud can feel nothing but the stinging agony of being penetrated that is slowly giving way to a delicious burn and the overwhelming sensation of his prostate being hit again and again but it's still not enough. He knows Leon won't give him what he wants, not until the very end. Not until he begs.

He feels Leon speed up, hearing the soft strangled moans from the normally stoic brunette. He knows it won't be long now, it can't be. He's been away too long this time and this has been sorely needed, for both of them. No one can get Leon off like Cloud.

"Fuck." He hears him growl, the older man's hips snapping forward viciously. He feels Leon's hand snake up his back, gripping flesh and pinching hard as he pushes himself towards orgasm. He feels Leon's hand on his neck again and he's pulled up into a kneeling position, his back pressed against Leon's front. Leon's arm encircles Cloud's chest and he's braced there as Leon continues to pound into him, his hot breath now gushing out over Cloud's ear.

"Do you want to come?" He asks Cloud.

Cloud whines again and lets his head drop backwards against Leon's shoulder, exposing his throat.

"I…Oh fuck, please Leon…" he's begging without shame, twisting his bound wrists to try and free a hand to touch himself with.

"Beg me." Leon demands even though Cloud already is.

"Fuck, please!" Cloud lets out in a harsh breath. "Please just let me come."

Cloud can feel how close he is but he knows he won't be able to go all the way without Leon's hand on him, he's just moments away from being tipped over into ecstasy but he just can't quite reach it.

He feels Leon's other hand leave his hip and trail round to his balls, cupping his sack again. Leon is still fucking him hard and he tries to push back to get Leon's hand to slip upwards but all Leon does is tug lightly in his testicles.

"I'm close." Leon tells him, fucking him a little bit harder.

"Please, Leon." Cloud begs one final time before Leon takes him in his hand and starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Cloud lets out a strangled mess of 'Oh fucks' as he is pushed finally over into orgasm, his body jerking and his cock twitching and pulsing as he shoots his load out over the sheets. Leon follows seconds later, the tight contraction of Cloud's ass clenching him and milking him dry.

They collapse, boneless and weary together onto the bed, Leon's weight almost crushing Cloud as they both pant and shudder their way through their aftershocks. Cloud is sure that he passes out at some point, because when he comes too his hands are untied, his blindfold is gone and he is resting fully on the bed, his head pillowed on his arms, his sweat and blood soaked back cooling in the waning heat of the bedroom. Cloud's mind drifts for what seems like hours while he hears Leon showering and re-dressing; the light tinkling of belts causing a pleasant flutter in Cloud's stomach. He feels the bed dip and a warm cloth cleanse most of the sticky residue from between his thighs. Moments later he feels warm soothing oil on his back, relieving the sting and making him sigh softly as Leon's gentle fingers caress his skin.

When Leon is finished, Cloud manages to turn himself onto his side, his head still pillowed on his arm as he looks up sleepily through his lashes. Leon stands and bends to kiss Cloud on his forehead, the tip of his nose and then his lips, rubbing his thumb lovingly over Cloud's cheek as he does.

"I'll see you in the morning." He whispers, giving one last parting tender kiss to bitten and bruised lips before leaving to start his patrol of the city. He knows Cloud will sleep until morning and he'll sleep deeper and better than he has done in months.

Only Leon understands what Cloud needs and only Leon can give it to him.

* * *

-Fin-


End file.
